The overall goal of this RISE proposal is to improve institutional research and related educational capabilities so that San Jose State University can better provide underrepresented minority students with the research and academic experience to ensure successful careers in biomedical research. In particular, we wish to assist and mentor undergraduate students so that they can excel in their math and science course work and perform research with a faculty mentor. We hope to see improvements in student grade point averages, increased graduation rates and a larger fraction of students electing to pursue graduate degrees in biomedical fields. To help students accomplish this we have activities such as Academic Excellence Workshops and summer workshops to assist with retention and graduation rates. A hands-on summer workshop on biomedical techniques will help students learn about a variety of research current techniques. A weekly biomedical seminar will help students stay focused and allow them to interact with successful scientists who can serve as role models. An ethics course is required to ascertain that we prepare responsible scientists. We hope that the RISE program will encourage faculty to become more research active and productive as evidenced by presentations, publications, grants and the success of their research students. By assisting underrepresented minority students to excel in their course work and hopefully continue toward advanced degrees in biomedical fields, we help develop a pool of educated biomedical scientists that better reflect the ethnic and racial background of the people in the U.S. An increase in the number, quality and diversity of scientists can result in more discoveries, new approaches to problems and, overall, more knowledge gained to help serve the health needs of the population. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]